Into you English version
by Meryl Streeptease
Summary: Delphini recives a very special gift during her days in Azkaban that helps her know her parents story: her mother's diary. Delphini and Bellatrix p.o.v. The English and 2.0 version of my Spanish story "Into you".


**Author's note: Hi everyone! I've decided to translate my fic. This new version is rated M because it will have more violence and sex (but I will say it if you want to skip it). I was looking for a beta reader because English isn't my first lenguage and maybe I have some gramatical mistakes, if you want/can help me please send me a pm!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's dawning, or at least I think so. I've been here for three months, and it seems years. I'm going to be here for twenty. I'm dying. All because of the stupid Harry Potter. The boy who lives condemns the girl who shouldn't be born. I get up and start my routine: I try to remember my entire life. My life hasn't been perfect, but I want to keep the sanity. I have examined every inch of the wall, the floor and the door, hoping that there was anything that helped me get out of here. How did my father release so many deatheaters? What a stupid question, he was the most powerful wizard of all times, it had to be easy for him. If I could have been to Howgarts… I am so sure I'm Slytherin, just like him, everything would be so different… So perfect… With him, by my side, helping me, preparing me to continue his legacy… Stop! Stop the fantasy! I just get confused doing that, now I still difference reality from fantasy, but I don't know for how long.

After walking around the cell for what I think it's one hour, I keep on with my exercises: crunches, pushups and sit-ups. I know everything sounds too muggle, but, what can I do? Lie down and cry? No! My father would be proud of me, watching that Azkaban can't get me down. And I will not. I will get out. And it will be soon.

I hear the guards coming, but, it's not lunch time yet…

-Inmate 093, you have a visitor. C'mon.

Me? A visitor? But… who? No, it has to be a mistake, I don't have anyone, I'm… alone. I can see an old woman, elegant, with a long and white hair. She's afraid. She has something in her hands. Who is she? She smiles when she finally sees me.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with her, madam?" she stares at him, like killing him for asking that. "Okay, but if you have any trouble, call us."

When the guard, at least there aren't dementors any more, closes the door, the woman hugs me.

"Delphini! Oh Delphini I'm sorry about what happened to you! For real! I didn't want it… It's not my fault! My duty was protecting my family! She… She didn't tell me what to do! Oh… She was so sure we were going to win…"

She was crying.

"But please calm down!" I ask her. "I don't even know who you are."

"Oh! Of course! I'm an idiot… Mother used to say that I was the dumbest in the family, well, maybe was true. I'm Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy Black. I'm Bellatrix's sister. I'm your aunt."

Narcissa Malfoy. I don't know what to say. I stare at her. I can see the remains of her beauty in her cheeks and her eyes. I can see suffer. And the cheer of having lived in peace during the last years.

"It would be better if we sit. We have a lot to talk about."

I obey her, but I'm speechless.

"Sorry for the crying, it's just… You look like her, and I…" I can't look at her anymore. I'm so ashamed, I've been so obsessed about looking like my father that I've never worried about knowing about her. When I look at Narcissa again, she was starting to cry again. "I didn't want you to end up here. I did not… But there were difficult times… When the Dark Lord fell… Well, your…

"My father." I finally say.

"Yes, exactly, your father fell, and your poor mother killed, I couldn't do anything! If I had taken care of you, I wouldn't have been able to respond so many questions. And if they had discovered that your father was" she hesitates about say it, "Lord Voldemort, you wouldn't have had another memory but this walls. The only thing I regret is that you couldn't go to Howgarts, I really regret it. I'm sure the Slytherin house would have been proud of you."

"How are you so sure?"

"That you are a Slytherin? You are a Black, miss. A real Black. You have no option."

I pause to think. Narcissa is too afraid to recognize that I'm Lord Voldemort's child, but she seems to be glad that I'm her nephew. When she said Back, she said with proud. Really, maybe she calls herself Malfoy, but she still a Black.

"I don't want you to confuse, Delphini, your mother committed so many crimes in… Lord Voldemort's name, but she'll always be my friends. And I've never forgot her. That's why I'm here, I've came to bring you this.

She handed me a package and I hurry to open it.

"Please, don't. Don't open it now. I know how hard days can be here, well, not because of my experience, but I know. And if this is the only way I can make them easier, I will. It hadn't been easy for me to bring it! The Minister didn't let me! My son helped me. Don't judge him for helping Potter… He didn't know your mother like I did. He… Draco doesn't understand. But I know it's not your fault, you only wanted to have a family.

The old lady smiles and hold out her hand. I hesitate, but I take it.

"Thank you" I say.

"I'll come soon. I promise."

She hugs me and I hug her back. I feel something strange. It's… It's something I haven't felt before. But it seems known at the same time.

"I won't let you go again, Delphini. I'm going to help you this time. I will take care of you this time."

I'm not really sure if I trust her. I mean, she abandoned me once, what make me think she wouldn't do it again? I leave the room without saying goodbye. I'm afraid. And I'm angry. I don't want to get too excited about anything. I through the package when I arrive to my cell. The soft light suddenly lights my curiosity.

What did she bring me? I supposed it's Bellatrix's stuff… My mother. The woman who had The Dark Lord's child. I have to many questions. Should I open it? Maybe Narcissa was right and I've have so many excitements for today and I should wait a couple of days.

What the fuck, I don't care. I start unwrapping. There is a letter, a inkpot, a pen and a dairy. The dairy was black leather, with two beautiful B in green. In the back is written Bellatrix Black, also in green. I open it, expecting it would be my mother's diary, but it's completely white. What kind of joke is this? I take the letter.

"Dear child,

I hope it's been a while since my visit, but I know it isn't, if you are so much like your mother.

What I've given you is a diary, but not an ordinary one, it has a protection spell on it, a blood one. Only the people who shares blood with the owner can read it. It was your mother's. She started when she was a Hogwarts student, that why is named Bellatrix Black and not Lestrange, but let's be clear, she shouldn't have change her surname for that man.

The point is, it's not empty. You need to start making it questions, writing them. It was normal when she started it, but with The Dark Lord's help, she got to protect it. He had one too, but Potter destroyed it. None knows this exists.

Take good care of it,

Narcissa M."

I sit down, with my back in the wall and put the diary in my legs. What do I write? What do I do? It's a damn book, Delphini, calm down. I write carefully:

"My name is Delphini Diggory."

Suddenly, the letters disappear.

"No."

What a dumb, she said is a blood diary and it's not able to recognize her own daughter.

"You are Delphini Black."

I wince. I didn't know that was my real name.

"I won't let my daughter call herself after those filthy hufflepufs…"

I smile.

"Why isn't my surname Riddle?"

"Black is a better surname. You should be proud of having my name instead of some muggle one."

"What does Lord Voldemort think about that?"

"You shouldn't ask questions that happen so far in the history. You should know things from the beginning."

"Can you begin it know?"

"I'll start it tomorrow. But first you need to know something."

"What?"

"I want you to promise me you will difference between your real life and my past. That Voldemort is dead. That I'm dead. We are just a memory."

I stop writing. She's right. She no longer exists. She is just a memory. During the conversation, I was so happy for talking to her I've forgotten she's dead. I doubt if I should continue. But I shook my head.

I need to know everything, I need to know what happened and how it happened.

 **A.N.: Thanks for the reading, leave a review!**


End file.
